percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Evolutionary Walk
Overview Dear Readers, This story is about how two young lovers found the way to overcome all of the obstaclas that I put up for them. The only way that this couple could end is that Hades took one of them away from the other.I know that most of the other demigods would have just preferd to give up on the love than to fight for it. This story is something that I will remember for ethernity and something that made me proud about my sons and daughters. Sincerly, Cybele Chapter 1: Garret's PoV The day I met Ginny everything changed, from the way I ate to the way I spent my afternoons, but Ginny changed me for the better. It all started when my Pa moved in with Ginny’s family, our fathers had taken a mighty liking to each other after my Mama died. The first time I was inside that big old mansion of theirs, I saw her. Her beautiful brown locks hitting the light coming from the window perfectly and she looked like an angel from above. She then stared me down and my knees started to wobble, what is this? I asked myself when my knees wobbled she is just a regular girl like the rest of my friends at school, but no matter how much I said that to myself, my brain could not believe it, the way she walked down the steps was too elegant to be a girls. Finally, she finished walking down the steps and stood in front of me. “Hi, I am Ginny” She says reaching out her hand, her voice was strange, I had never heard someone talk like she did before, and it was beautiful. I shake her hand and try to say something back but all that comes out of me is drool. She was just so beautiful I was at a lost for words, I could not even remember my name, and what do you think she does in return? She giggles, like I was making a joke but really I was just at a lost for words. “How about you start off with your name?” Ginny suggests to me. She was so gentle, not giving me a rude comment just helping me through the moment; she must get this a lot. I laugh a little to not knowing what else to do but then I finally remember that crucial detail she wants me to start with, my name. “My Name is Garret” I say softly, like I am testing out my voice to make sure it is working. “That is nice, so Garret do you know why our fathers are moving in with each other?” Ginny asks smiling at me as we stare into each others eyes “No, I have no idea… To save money, maybe?” I say softly like I am not used to speaking, which I am I love to talk. Ginny then does the cutest thing I could ask for she bites her lip in thought and then stares back at me suddenly intrigued in me and touches my cheek slightly, which makes my insides scream with joy and then she looks around to see if anyone is around and then looks you in the eyes. “I am glad you are here.” She says smiling and then runs off laughing and does not look back. That was enough for me to go wild, I scream on the outside and I smile largely and sit down and think. She was so beautiful and she is glad that me, a regular boy who cannot get the attention of any of the girls at his school unless he makes a joke is glad I am here? This was too much for me, a ten year old to understand, but, soon I would know perfectly fine why she was so glad I was here and why I got these feelings when I was talking to her and saw her for the first time. Chapter 2: Ginny's Pov ''' '''The day I met Garret everything changed, from the way I ate to the way I dressed, but Garret changed me like no else could at that moment. It all started when my Pa’s friend moved into our mansion, our fathers had taken a mighty liking to each other after my Mom disappeared. The first time I saw him I was shocked by him being so handsome. His perfectly combed hair, the way he’ll stand like nobody I’ve seen. He then stared me down and my knees started to wobble, what is this? I asked myself when my knees wobbled he is just a regular boys like the rest of my friends at school, but no matter how much I said that to myself, my brain could not believe it. I walked down in my normal walk in which I saw he was dumbstruck by how elegant I walked but Grandmother taught me how woman walked in our family do. “Hi, I am Ginny” I say reaching out my hand, I could see in his expression that he had never hear a girl with a French Accent and that he was amazed by this accentHe shakes my hand and try to say something back but all that comes out of him is drool. He was just so handsome that I could not treat him bad when he I was at a loss for words, I giggles, like he was making a joke but really was just at a loss for words. “How about you start off with your name?”I suggest so he takes confidence.I knew that I could not treat him bad, it was just bad courtesy and he was cute at that moment. I could see that he was in a loss of words but I didn’t know why because I was just a simple 10 year old girl at that time. He was trying to talk but all that it came from him was drool. It was kind of gross but at the same time it was kind of cute that some boy was drooling for me. “My Name is Garret” he says softly, like he is testing out his voice to make sure it is working .“That is nice, so Garret do you know why our fathers are moving in with each other?” I ask smiling at his as we stare into each other’s eyes “No, I have no idea… To save money, maybe?” he says softly like he is not used to speaking, which is weird since I see him talking at the time all school. I bite my lip in thought and then stares back at him suddenly intrigued in him and touching his cheek slightly, I look around for Pops and his friend because it would be awkward if we were seen in this situation “I am glad you are here.” She says smiling and then runs off laughing and does not look back .I was happy that Garret was kind of acting dumb and I’m really glad that he is here. I never had someone to trust or to play with. I’m a loner, I’m not the girl who dater a lot of guys or hangs out with her BFF’s. I’m happy that I’m going to have someone to trust someone who will protect me aside from my bodyguards. I knew from that day he will be with me forever. Later in the same day, Dinner time “ So Ginny, what do you think about Garret” Pops says taking a bite of his caviar. I turn to see Garret and his dad who both wear a strange face. I smile remembering our moment at the stares “I think he is very nice and we should get along” I smile directly to Garret whose respond is a very timid blushed and I instantly giggle very discrete careful not to angry Pops. “ I saw they getting along at the stares when we arrived” Garret’s Pops say and we both instantly choke with what we have on our mouths thinking they say what I had done “But I only stayed when you introduced yourself” Me and Garret take a deep breath thanking God not to have though that awkward conversation that we where “siblings “Well Garret since we have no other room ready you’ll be sleeping with Ginny for a while”say Pops and I instantly smile then I turn around and see Garret with the same face. At that moment nothing was happening but it turns out that this will be the crucial moment in our starting relationship ”Is that fine Ginny, my love?”“No problem Dad I have a lot room that I don’t use in that bedroom” I say taking a bite of my caviar thinking how we are going to stay up all night trying to know each other. “What about you Garret, is it fine?” says Pops looking at Garret and his father and seeing their strange faces”You have never eaten caviar? It kind of tasty” “I’m totally fine with that but no I have never eaten caviar” Garret says smiling at me which I can’t help but blush. At the end of the dinner I go with Garret to what now is our bedroom “This is big” he says looking around in my room. I let him explore a bit before lying in my bed then I remember that I have to inflate the air bag where Garret is supposed to sleep. I rapidly inflate the bag, accommodate the sheet and pillow. I law down and fall asleep Chapter 3: Garret's PoV She was so beautiful, was she even real? Of course, she was real I touched her. I was sitting indoors in a small room where no one could hear me. She was glad I was here and I had to make sure that it stayed that way. From the window in front of me I watch as the rain drips from the sky onto he pavement below and onto the window, it is free to roam wherever it pleases while I am stuck inside worrying about a girl, I don not know my feelings for. “Garret,” I hear my dad’s voice shouting for me but I do not want to get up there is still so much I have to think about, about her, before I see her again. But, my muscles are not working with my brain today so they moved over to the steps and looked down at his father, his father would be any women’s dream husband, at least that is what Mama, always told me, but I honestly did not see what was so great about him but Mama always said that a woman loves a man with a great body. Garret didn’t understand, of course since he was only ten, but he did wonder if that is why Ginny said he was glad he was here, if that is so then she knows more about relationships then I do and that can’t be good. “Yes, Dad?” I ask looking over the railing. “Dinner is Ready, son.” My dad says smiling back at me, with his million-dollar smile that apparently my mother loved to death. “What is it that we are having? Is it hamburgers? Steak? Pizza?” I ask excitedly, but my dad just shakes his head at all of them. “Better?” I ask as my excitement begins to mellow into nothing. “We are having Caviar.” My dad sounding equally thrilled about it as I was. “Caviar? What the heck is that?” I ask my dad as we come into the dining room “I don’t know, but you better pretend you like it we don’t want to upset our friend.” My dad says through clenched teeth as we walk over to the table. I sat across from Ginny, so I could stare at her for most of dinner, not really listening to the conversation they were having just mimicking the expressions that Ginny would make to make it look like I was paying attention. What caught my attention back is what Ginny’s Pa said at close to the end of dinner. “Well Garret since we have no other room ready you’ll be sleeping with Ginny for a while” I could not believe what Ginny’s Pa just said, but I was very excited that I would get to talk to Ginny, if I did not make a full of myself and droll all over like last time. I then realize that Ginny’s Pa asked me a question but luckily my Pa answers him back saving me. When the kitchen staff had cleared our plates from the table, I was staring at Ginny adoringly and then she motioned me to follow her and I did and I followed her to her room, where there were posters of singers and movie stars that I had only seen on TV for an interview on Good Morning America, it was my Pa’s favorite show since he liked the weatherman for some reason. I then see Ginny getting out the bed for me and I watch her gracefully as her body moves and I just can’t help it but let out a giggle, she is so beautiful, I can’t help it and when she is done she gets into bed and seemingly falls asleep, but I stay awake thinking about her and how much I wanted to talk to her, so before I can think of what I am doing it starts. “Ginny, Ginny” I say in a loud whisper. No answer. “Ginny, Ginny” I say again No answer again. I then lose confidence in talking to her but then in a moment of not thinking I throw a pillow at her to wake her up and she looks up at me, not with any anger in her face but a smile stretches across her face and her beautiful lips start to move and I listen hard so I can get ever word, that beautiful strange voice utters. “Can I help you with something, Garret” Ginny says in her strange but beautiful voice and I know it is my time to speak but again I am too awestruck by her beauty. This has never happened to me before, I do not know what’s happening to me. Am I sick? No, that can’t be it I feel fine, I just can’t speak to this one girl. I talked to her dad fine at dinner tonight so why not her? “Yes, I wanted to get to know you better, do you mind staying up?” Garret says building up confidence while he was in his thoughts “Well I do but I think I can make an exception for you.” She says smiling and then pats the bed for me to come and sit next to her. I grin largely and when I stand up, I fall back down because my legs are terribly wobbly and Ginny comes over worried. “Are you okay?” She asks helping me up. “Yeah, It is just you are so beautiful,” I cover my mouth with my hand, wishing that had not come out. But, Ginny did not seem confused or anything like that she just giggles. “I think you are really handsome.” She says with outrageous giggles and then helps you into her bed so they can talk. Then, for the next few hours they talk about whatever comes to mind with myriad amounts of giggling and plenty of minutes where Garret does not say anything just drools and Ginny has to help him get out of it. Finally, they fall asleep together in the same bed smiling, both on different sides of the bed, but they knew this was the start of a great friendship. Category:TristheDivergentGirl Category:Hermione Fleur Category:Fan Fiction Category:Collaboration Category:Greek Demigod Category:Females Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Love Category:Romance